Choco's Adventures
"Take a look under the wrapper." ''- The Show's Tagline Choco's Adventures'' is an Emmy-Award winning British children's animated television series created by Mr Pookie. The series follows the misadventures of Choco and his friends, Blast, Stem, Ninja, Weird Guy and The Computer Dude in their surrealistic home town of Strange City. It premiered on February 4, 2000 with its first two episodes "This is Sixth Grade" and "Potion Kabang!". The show is rated TV-Y7-FV and TV-PG. Due to the show's popularity, a movie titled Choco's Adventures: The Movie was released on November 19, 2004 and two sequels were released on May 9, 2009 and July 12, 2013. Premise The series focuses on the misadventures of Choco, Blast, Stem, Ninja, Weird Guy and The Computer Dude in their surrealistic home town of Strange City. When they're not fighting Mr. Lettuce and YLW or attending their school of Strange City Middle School, they're doing the strangest everyday things. Characters Main Characters *'Choco- '''The main protagonist of the series who is a 12-year old chocolate bar. He never takes down any challenges in his way. His attack technique on Lettuce and YLW is his powerful sword. *'Blast- 'Choco's wingman/best friend who is a 11-year old bomb. He is known for his attack techniuqe of exploding in Professor Lettuce and YLW's face. *'Stem- 'A 11-year old flower. Her attack technique on Lettuce and YLW is a "Petal Punch" (petals turning into giant falling fists). *'Ninja- 'A 12-year old human who is a ninja. His attack technique on Lettuce and YLW is smoke-bombing, and teleporting, along with his many ninja powers. *'Weird Guy- 'Ninja's best friend who is a foot. His attack technique on Lettuce and YLW is jumping and stomping on them. *'The Computer Dude- 'A 12-year old computer who can hack into electrical things. His attack technque on Lettuce and YLW is sending and army of viruses out to destroy them. Main Antagonists *'Mr. Lettuce- 'A crazy man who is a piece of lettuce, and the arch-rival of the gang, but his plans always fail. *'YLW- '''An unkown creature who is hyper at the fact that he is yellow. He is the assistant of Mr. Lettuce. Recurring Characters *The Main Man- A weird human who thinks he is the main character of the show. *Strange City Middle School Students- Students who attend Strange City Middle School. *Mr. Bothrick- Choco and Blast's teacher. *Mrs. Jool- Stem and The Computer Dude's teacher. *Mrs. Cindertop- Ninja and Weird Guy's teacher. *Rick- A scientist who tests out Mr. Lettuce's plans to destroy the gang, and dies in most of his appearances due to the tests being dangerous. *BRAIIN- Choco's brain who has a mind of its own. Cast *Emma Tate as Choco *Aidan Cook as Blast *Teresa Gallagher as Stem/Weird Guy *Martin Freeman as Ninja *Jon Briggs as The Computer Dude *Alan Tudyk as Mr. Lettuce *Lizzie Waterworth as YLW Trivia *The show is possibly the longest show on Cartoon Network, with a total of 16 seasons. *On February 4, 2010, a 10-hour marathon of Choco's Adventures was broadcast to celebrate 10 years of the show. *Mr. Lettuce and YLW barely appear in seasons 9-11 for an unknown reason. *Choco was orignally a cocoa seed, but this was scrapped. *Mr Pookie plans to make this into a real show once he's older. Category:Fanon Show